Consumers desire antiperspirant and deodorant compositions that provide a desired and long-lasting fragrance or scent each time the composition is applied or used. Particularly in the case of deodorants, consumers may also expect compositions that provide a scent that can mask or override other undesirable odors. While current antiperspirant and deodorant compositions provide desirable scents, consumers become habituated to the perfume raw materials (PRMs) and perfumes utilized in the existing compositions. As a result, for consumers to perceive the desired scent consumers can use increasingly large amounts of the product to overcome the habituation or the consumer can to switch to a different product utilizing a different perfume for a significant period of time to reverse the habituation. There is, therefore, a need for antiperspirant and deodorant compositions that provide long-lasting and desirable scents that do not cause a habituation effect in consumers and do not require consumers to modify their habits.